Dark Side of The Sun
The Dark Side of The Sun is, at least I hope it is, the life story of Rodan Shadowheart. And I'll be honest with you: I probably won't even finish it. So many projects were started by me that seemed like good ideas at the time but turned out to just be a waste of it. Even now, I'm thinking of how it will end and begin, who he will meet, and what will become of him, all the while keeping in mind that his story may never end. And, maybe that's a good thing. Rodan started out as a fictional character and turned into something more real than I anticipated. As I edited the page more and more and revealed more about him than most of the people on the wiki would even care, I realized something: Rodan was just a reflection of me and my thoughts - or maybe just who I wish I was. Maybe I'll never end the story because I don't want mine ''to end. However, I do wish dear Rodan good luck in his adventures as they unfold at the speed of my caffeinated mind commanding my submissive finger minions. Enjoy. Prologue We begin at - you know what? Who cares? Let's get right into the story. I've already had enough of this sentimental crap. ...Okay, fine, maybe this adventure needs a little backstory. We begin in a place not so different from our own - except, of course, for the fact that this particular universe contains copious amounts of spirituality (both good and evil), horrible monsters, oppressive fascist warlords, and its fair share of high and low points. Huh, you know, now that I think of it, these two universes aren't so different after all. Amidst this troubled universe, the Spiral, there was a place that was inhabited by quite possibly the most powerful beings in existence. These beings were the Titans, and their children, the Gods, and THEIR children, the demigods, most of whom lived among the mortals in a normal life, some never even finding out that they had Immortal blood in their veins. This peculiar place was known as Olympus What would any civilization like this be without a King? The Titan King, known as Cronus, was the most powerful of them all, and father to the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, whom you should be fairly acquainted with. This family of Immortals undoubtedly did not get along well. Cronus' sons overthrew him and forced his Titan army into hiding, and dethroned his position and the King of Olympus. The only question was, of course, ''who would rule? And what was the obvious answer..? Drawing straws, of course! And so, they did. Zeus Sky Father draw the long straw and became the King of the Heavens, Poseidon Earth Shaker became the God of the Sea, and the darker of the three, Hades the Unseen, became God of the Underworld. And oh, was he unhappy about that. But, you'll see more of them later. The source of the Titan King's power was none other than the Sun. He used it obliterate all who stood in his way, before his three sons came along. Another thing it did was heal him. When the Big Three defeated him, they chopped him into pieces with his own scythe and cast him into the deepest depths of Tartarus, which was said to be as below the Underworld as the Underworld was to the Heavens. Only one single ray of light could reach to the depths of Tartarus. And Cronus hunted for it.. for thousands of years, until one day, he came upon it. And heal him it did. Just enough so that he could make one final child - his successor. Whether he would grow to join him or finally destroy him was up to fate - but he was ready to take the chance. Thus, Rodan was born. To be continued... Category:POTCO